God of Monsters
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: After many years of peace, war had once again engulfed the world. Deciding that humanity couldn't handle the gift of chakra, an elderly Naruto and Sasuke strip away chakra from the world for Naruto to absorb and carry for the rest of time. Since then he has created countless monsters to punish humanity, but now he'll give the human race one last chance and defend them. Naru/Seras
1. Chapter 1

Sup. Well I said I was posting this on Tuesday and were I live it's Tuesday. A few things about this story.

For now it's Naruto/Seras only. Maybe in the future I could add Integra but I'm not too sure on it. The reason why is see able in the chapter. Power scaling-read the chapter. Yeah I really don't want to give away a lot of things other than the pairing for now is Naruto/Sera and that I might but will most likely not add Intergra later on.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood on top of the stone heads that looked over the village. A great many years had passed since the two were able to put an end to the great war which nearly destroyed humanity and were now entering the last few years of their lives. Naruto himself had grown old with silvery white hair that reached down to his waist. Sasuke now sported a hairstyle similar to what Madara used to have only his was a dark grey color.

Both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki had wore white robes with Magatama's around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Naruto was supporting himself on an old cane as he looked out onto his village. Their eyes however were not filled with joy or pride in their village but utter sadness and regret. Their village was currently in a battle of epic proportions and it wasn't slowing down by any means, if anything it was getting worse by the second as more shinobi joined the battle,

This had been common since the Tenth Hokage took over the village after Ninth Hokage Boruto Uzumaki passed it down to his son who he had with Sarada Uchiha.

The Tenth Hokage who was the first child ever to be born with both the blood of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha became arrogant in his own power and declared war on the other nations. Soon the entire world was at war once again as the new Hokage sent his shinobi into other countries. Suna had helped Konoha for the first few years of the war before the Hokage decided to betray them in order to acquire more resources to fight the war.

"We were wrong." Sasuke muttered to himself as he watched his home burn. While he didn't have the cleanest past, he had come to see Konoha as his home in his later years. Now to see it all destroyed before his eyes by the very thing he and his entire generation tried to stop. They had stopped war only for a future generation to ruin the peace they had created through blood, sweat, and tears.

Naruto looked at his friend. The Uzumaki didn't bother hiding the tears that rolled down his face as he looked at his beloved village. "I know. The peace we created was destroyed by this generation's arrogance." He said before looking at his right palm. On it was something he didn't think he'd ever seen again. "It's returned." Naruto said to Sasuke who was staring at his left palm.

"As much as I hate to say it, we know what we have to do." Sasuke said as his left eye transformed into it's Rinnegan form. The former blond frowned before nodding. Naruto exhaled as he allowed the energy of nature to flow into him and mix with the bits of chakra he had from each of the tailed beasts along with Kurama's own chakra.

Naruto walked behind Sasuke and placed his hand on the Uchiha's back. "Lets get this over with." Naruto muttered. He hated that he had to do this, but humanity had proven that it didn't deserve the power the Sage of Six Paths had given it. The fact that the signs were back without the return of the Juubi or Kaguya meant that there was only one thing it could symbolize.

"It's time to take chakra away from the human race." Sasuke said as he looked up at the full moon. He felt Naruto's chakra enter his body and merge with his chakra causing his Rinnegan's once purple coloring to turn red and three more tomoe to appear in the last ring of the Rinnegan. "Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke said. His voice echoed throughout the village stopping all combat. Everyone looked at the two for a second before the night sky was illuminated by a blinding light coming from the moon. Everyone looked up to see the moon red now with the image of Sasuke's Rinnegan on it. The same image appeared over their eyes as the fell to their knees before collapsing completely onto the ground. Out of each person, animal, and plant a sphere of chakra floated out of them before shooting towards the center of the eye on the moon. On the stone heads Sasuke fell to his knees as his chakra came out of his body and floated up towards the moon. Naruto caught the Uchiha before he could fall of the cliff and watched as millions of lights flew into the moon. Within the rays of blue lights he was able to see eight massive red ones who also went into the moon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to heal his long time friend with his chakra which wasn't being taken by the jutsu the two had used. No matter what he did he couldn't stop his friend's heart from slowing down.

"Quite Dobe and listen." The Uchiha said as blood poured out of his left eye. "I know what you're thinking and yes I planned this. Look Naruto, once all that chakra merges it will reform the origin of chakra. The fruit of the God Tree which gave Kaguya her power. Everyone will die from having their chakra removed but one day I'm sure that a new era of humans will rise and I shutter to think what would happen if someone got the fruit, so I leave it to you." He said before coughing erratically. Blood and spit hit Naruto's wrinkled face who was listening to his friend with widened eyes. "When the fruit comes down, eat it. Become what Kaguya failed to be and nurture this world." Sasuke said as the last of life in his eyes faded away and his body went slack.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried as he hugged his long time friend's torso into his face before looking up at the moon to see the image of the eye fade away. A small light came down from the moon and landed in front of him. The former blond placed the body of the Uchiha on the ground before hobbling towards the object. It was a strange fruit colored the same as the Rinnegan. Taking it into his hands Naruto looked back at the dead body of the old Uchiha before bring the fruit to his mouth and taking a bite out of it.

He couldn't help but cringe at the horribly bitter flavor of the fruit. It was as if all of humanity's hatred was condensed into a single object. Fighting past the taste Naruto took another bite followed by another until nothing remained. Pure pulsed within him as the feeling of pure fire burned under his skin. The old man let out a cry of agony as his body reverted back to the age of twenty five only his once white hair became bloody red. On his left palm appeared the same mark that Sasuke once had. On his forehead a third eye opened up revealing the same doujutsu that Kaguya had on her head. On the top of his head, two horns exactly like Kaguya's grew through his hair.

The pain soon faded allowing the blond to stand up once again and for the first time in years he was able to stand up stabley without his cane. Looking over the village again he sighed before walking away. "This world is over." Naruto said as he picked up his friend's body.

Japan (1999)

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing walked deep into the thick woods at the base of . Integra had creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She had a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. Integra's attire consisted of a dark blue blazer along with blue trousers, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red bow tie. She also wore a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses, and sported a dark green trench coat.

Next to her was a man blood red eyes. He wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long red duster. He also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses which he used to cover his long black shaggy hair.

They had gotten a message from the National Security Council of Japan who had requested help from the Queen of England. Naturally this was not a normal issue but a supernatural one which was why they had been sent.

"Master, are you sure you wish to come with me?" The man asked the blonde beside him as they passed several skeletons which littered the floor of the forest known as Aokigahara. Both had heard the rumors about this place and judging from the knives next to many of the dead bodies, and rope hanging from the branches- they were all true. This forest was a common place for suicides in the country. This was commonly attributed to the presence of a 'god' which according to the people of a near by village lured people in who lived hard and broken lives.

"Yes Alucard, I am curious to see what this 'god' can do and if there really is a supernatural phenomenon here." Integra said as she avoiding stepping on the remains of a teenager wearing a school outfit. While on the outside she was calm and confident she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for all the people who came here to die.

The forest was frightenly silent but that didn't stop the two from continuing deeper in search of the 'god' that according to the Japanese government had been manipulating teens to kill themselves in these woods.

It took an hour of walking before the two found anything of value to their search. It was Alucard to made the discovery when he smelled fresh blood up on a tree. The two looked past the many leaves of the the tree to find a police officer skewered with one of the thicker branches of the tree. Blood was still dripping from the branch which had impaled the man meaning the kill was still fresh.

The man's face was one of absolute horror. Besides his skin being deathly pale from blood loss, his eyes were widened and his mouth hanged open as if he was letting out a silent scream. Alucard examined the scene with a curious expression, "Whoever did this had class if I must say. The wound is placed perfectly so that the human was guaranteed to die but live long enough to suffer." He appraised the murder before looking at another tree to find a similar scene.

Integra frowned at the new discovery. This proved that something was hiding in these woods and was strong enough to lift up a human male high into a tree and ram a branch through his body. "Alucard, prepare for battle. Who know's who or what we're dealing with here." She ordered as she drew her sword to give herself at least some sense of protection if she was attacked before Alucard could act.

The vampire gave the woman a tooth smirk. His hands reached down into his coat pulling out a pair of pistols. "I really hope this isn't just some weak fledgeling, it would be very disappointing if it was." Alucard told his master as he smirk settled down a bit but was still present.

"Oh don't worry, I'm far more powerful than a pathetic vampire." The two turned around to find a man in his early twenties with bloody red hair that nearly reached the ground but calm yet powerful blue eyes that held a large amount of disdain yet at the same time a buried sense of caring. The man wore a white robe that covered his whole body minus his head and neck with black magatamas around the rims of the sleeves, around the neck area and down the fold. Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama beads that could be seen though the gap in his robe. While he looked mostly human there were a few things about him that proved he wasn't. First was the two white horns that came out the man's head looking like rabbit ears. Secondly were the three thick lines on each of his cheeks which were too dark to be scars but perfect to be a tattoo. Lastly was the slit on his forehead which seemed to be hiding something from them. If she had to guess, she would be that he was hiding some third eye.

Alucard smiled as he pointed his gun at the strange being who was smirking at them. Anyone with eyes could see the condescending look of the smirk. The man's entire presence screamed 'I'm better than you'. "Are you the one who did this?" the No Life King asked the redhead. The smirk on the man's face widened revealing his sharp canines. He didn't give him a verbal answer, only a nod. "Then I must say to do some good work." He said before firing blowing off the right side of the man's face. The redhead flew back from the hit and landed on the hard ground with a thud. Blood spilled from the gaping hole as he laid on the ground motionless, "But you're dead."

"Oh is that so?" The redhead's voice echoed through the forest as the body floated up into the hair and corrected itself. Every single drop of blood on the ground rose from the ground and flew back into the wound which repaired rapidly. The two watched as the eye reformed and skin covered the muscles which were grown. "I must say Vlad, that toy of yours packs a punch." The blonds said before dropping to the ground.

"How do you know that name?" The vampire asked. His gun was once again aligned to toe man's face.

A chuckle that seemed to vibrate the entire forest escaped the horned man's lips. "So you've forgotten eh? Well then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was there for your execution all those years ago and was also the one who gave you the power you craved." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and stared the vampire whose eyes were slightly widened. Alucard tensed as he trigger finger pressed slightly into his gun's trigger. Integra watched the interaction between the two with mild curiosity.

'It seems that this man know something about Alucard.' she thought about what was happening. It wasn't every day that someone came up and declared himself the 'father' of Hellsing's ultimate trump card. The fact that the locals declared this being a god only added to the mystery surrounding this man who clearly wasn't even a vampire.

Naruto saw the look Integra was giving him and decided that he would humor the human. "Tell me Alucard…" he said as he circled the two of them with a smirk sneering across his face. "...how does one become a vampire of your level? Must you forsake your god? Defile the bodies of your fellow men by drinking their blood? Slaughter countless men and women? You did all of these didn't you." Naruto said as he stared right into the No-Life King's eyes. Both of the Hellsing members were silent as the horned man stopped circling them. Alucard was oddly serious for once. "Or maybe...It was the work of a being such as myself seeking to punish and purify humanity for it's sins." He finished before he was shot in the forehead again then in the heart, liver, stomach and right lung.

"That's enough out of you." Alucard said to the red-head's body which fell back. A large smile was plastered on the strange man's face as blood leaked out of the several holes that the vampire shot through his body. Alucard was about to go drink the corpus's blood only for the 'dead' body to move and kick him through several trees.

Naruto laughed once again only this time it was a loud hearty laugh rather than a chuckle. The land seemed to respond to the man's laugh by shaking wildly. Integra was forced to her knees as she leaned against a tree. 'It's like a earthquake!' she thought as she struggled to stand up due to the ground under her vibrating. As the laugh died down, so did the forest's movements.

Looking up at the man who her servant had just shot she saw him floating in the air looking like he was leaning against an invisible wall.

"Can't wait for me to finish my story uh?" Naruto asked Alucard who walked back to his master's side after being kicked away the the being before them. He stare never left the redhead who was looking at them with satisfaction. "Now that you're back, lets continue. Let me introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki. In my darker years I was called the God of Monsters because I created several monsters." He said as he bowed in mid-air before his feet touched the ground. Integra and Alucard's eyes widened at the proclamation. It was almost unthinkable but as far as they knew he could be lying. "I was there for your execution and I could sense the pain you felt within your heart. How you hated 'God' for your loss and how you not only killed your own men but several of those 'Turks'. You wanted the power to make destroy everyone in your path and to never be vanquished. And I gave it to you at a cost." Naruto said before he vanished.

Alucard had no time to react as the horned man appeared in front of him and speared him through the chest with his hand. The vampire coughed out a bit of blood as his heart was destroyed in a single hit from the man. The pain he was feeling was unlike anything he'd felt since his days as a human. Almost as if this man's presence was so overwhelming, he might as well had been human.

Naruto smirked at the shocked looks on both their faces as he pulled his hand out of the man's chest. He watched curiously as the hole he had made quickly closed itself. "I did a better job than I thought." He muttered before jumping back away from the two. "I see you inherited my regeneration...No. You're just using a soul of one the people you killed to take the fall." Naruto said before getting into a fighting stance.

"So you want to fight?" Alucard asked as he pointed the gun at Naruto who never stopped smirking.

"Of course, I want to see what one of my best creations can do after so many years." Naruto responded before blurring out of existence. It was only through the instincts he gained through his hundreds of years of battle that Alucard was able to dodge Naruto's kick. "Nice work." Naruto said as Alucard grabbed his extended right leg and threw him back.

Naruto corrected himself in mid-air but was shot several times by the vampire. Unlike previous times Naruto didn't fall but regenerated every injury one after the other within moments of each other. "This guy's healing…" Alucard muttered as he continued to shoot the blond who didn't make an effort to dodge. After dozens of rounds the vampire finally stopped shooting the blond who healed from the last few bullet holes in his body before landing on the ground with his arms crossed. "Not even a scratched. I must say, you are the strongest opponent I've had in a while." Alucard said to Naruto who only smirked before his body was engulfed in smoke. The last thing the vampire expected was a giant Rhino charging at him.

Alucard smirked as he grabbed the animal by the horn and threw it. It was then that he felt two hands grab his ankles. In less than a second he was buried to the head. The ground in front of him cracked as his opponent came out grinning. "You know my sensei did this to my best friend on the first day of training ages ago." The redhead said before stomping his right foot on Alucard's head.

Integra drew her sword as the japanese 'god' walked towards her. "Stay back." She growled at him. The statement didn't deter Naruto as he continued walked as if on a stroll. When he was within range the leader of Hellsing swung her sword at the 'god' only for it to shatter when it made contact with his neck. "The hell?!"

"Oh come on human, did you really think that could kill me let alone hurt me when your pet over there couldn't" Naruto said as he looked back to see Alucard burst his way out of the ground with his head reformed. "Now if you excuse me, daddy has to punish a naughty boy." As he said this a black portal opened under him allowing him to fall through the ground just as Alucard tried to grab him.

A few meters away from the two another portal opened in the air allowing Naruto to float down. "Alucard." Integra said as she stepped forward. "Let me speak with him for a second." She said to her servant who while frowning accepted the command. "Before you said that you were the one who gave Alucard his powers and on top of that you claim to be the 'Father of all Monsters'. Can you please elaborate on that?" She requested.

Naruto tilted his head to the side before smiling. "Well I guess I can answer that human."

"Integra." She said interrupting him. "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook WIngates Hellsing. Please refer to me by my name not my species." She stated firmly causing the 'god' to chuckle again.

"How interesting." Naruto said chuckling at how the blond woman acted even in front of someone like him. "Finding someone like you is one in a million. Most people run away crying for their mothers when they see me. As for your question I guess it goes back to an era far beyond anything your era knows about humanity." Naruto said as the slit on his forehead opened to reveal a third eye. Unlike the two other eyes the redhead had, this one was blood red and covered entire eye. There was a pupil in the middle with three rings around it. On each ring were three tome which totaled in nine altogether.

Integra clenched her head. Her entire world seemed to fade away as she found herself standing on top of a mountain with several heads carved into it. Looking down she saw a massive battle. "What the hell?!" She yelled taking a step back away from the fighting.

"Sad isn't it?" Naruto's voice echo through the world. "A long time ago me and my generation gave our lives to bring peace not just to our nation but to the entire world." the redhead's voice surprising the Hellsing. Even after World War two world peace still seemed like a distant dream yet this being claimed to have brought it. "Back then, I was a human who fought along side a beast known as the Kyuubi to bring down a madman and later a goddess who seeked to place every living being on the planet under an eternal dream. Every nation united to fight them and in the end it was me and my brother who managed to seal away the goddess with a bit of help." Naruto said as he showed her images of his battle with Madara and Kaguya. Integra was horrified how strong these people were. They were at least as strong as Alucard if not stronger. "Following the war peace reigned for decades...until humanity returned to it's ways." He said before everything returned to normal.

"What was that?!" Integra yelled at the man who no longer had the arrogant smile of his but a scowl. Looking into the man's eyes she could see that he wasn't showing her random imaginary images but real battles from his past. "I see. You once established peace in this world but future generations ruined it and started wars once again." she said to the man who nodded.

"Right on the nail. And ever since the day my home was destroyed because of my foolish grandson, I've walked the earth in search of a reason humanity should be redeemed. However all I've found were reasons why it should punished instead. I didn't want to place the world under an illusion so I created monsters from the people who were tainted by the hatred and pain. These were to serve as my punishment to humanity for it's destructive ways, to be killed by the ones they hurt. Of course there were a few who I saw were different from the rest. Who overcame their nature and became truly good people or were somehow born with an innocence that could not be corrupted. However these are ones that come around once every ten million." Naruto said to her before turning towards Alucard. "That is all you get unless you can give me a fun time." the horned man said getting into a stance. "I'll tell you that you're one of my strongest creations." Naruto said before charging at Alucard at blistering speeds.

Alucard jumped out of the way only to feel something going through the left side of his chest. Looking back he saw Naruto's arm coming out of a black portal. "Damn you're good." Alucard said as he forced himself forward to remove the 'god's' hand. Three bullets were fired from Alucards gun as he ran around the redhead who didn't bother dodging. The three new holes in his body healed right before countless other ones sprayed into him.

Naruto's body was torn apart by dozens of bullets course of Alucard and his two guns. The redhead's body fell to the ground with a wet splat. "Nice." the man's voiced echoed around them as all the blood and flesh from the destroyed body flew back into it. Alucard decided not to let him fully regenerate and continued his barrage on the body, creating new wounds and they healed.

The vampire's assault was stopped when he felt a presence charging at him. Turning back he saw a large wereworld wearing a torn police uniform charging at him. "A werewolf?" He muttered a question before destroying it's head with a silver bullet. Sighing he turned around to see a fully regenerated Naruto smirking at him. "So you turned one of those men into a werewolf?" Alucard said sounding a bit amused by the sudden development.

"I guess you can say that. Now I guess I'll enjoy the show." Naruto said jumping onto a tree branch. Alucard raised an eyebrow before hearing several growls "I turned them all into werewolves!" Naruto laughed as he saw a small army of werewolves came out of the shadows growling at the vampire. Integra took a step back when one looked at her only to leap at Alucard. "Don't worry Sir Integra, they'll only attack your pet. For now have an apple." the horned man said as black and white energy swirled around his hand and collected together into ripe red apple. The english woman caught the apple before throwing it back at the redhead. The 'god's' irritating smirk returned as he took a bite of the apple.

Alucard was busty alternating between dodging and killing a seemingly endless stream of monsters. With every one that was killed the body turned to dust but another beast took it's place before he could even relax a bit. Alucard was a bit happy that his bullets were made out of silver or the individual kills would have taken forever. "How many does him have." he muttered as he leaped out of the path of one of the wolfs.

Naruto laughed a bit, "Come on Alucard I thought you would be done by now." Naruto said as he saw his creation ripping through the swarm of werewolves which he had also created. "Liberate them from their sins!" Naruto yelled to Alucard.

Integra glared at the redhead, "Is this all a big game to you? Turning all these people into monsters just to amuse yourself?" She asked the former blond who looked down at her with mild interest.

"Like I said. The only reason I turned them into monsters is to punish them of their sins and to liberate them from their pain. Their form in a magnification of that darkness that I brought to the surface. By killing those werewolves he is killing their pain and setting their souls free. I can turn anyone one into a monster but it works best if those I turn are already dark on the inside." Naruto explained a bit. He would admit that over the years he had done a fair share of terrible things. He had murdered several innocent people to kill one person. He had created monsters that killed those who did nothing. But most of his worse acts were in the past along with some of the darker parts of humanity. He still hated humans for the most part but would only kill on occasion. "I don't always kill those that enter my forest. Most of the time I try to get them to turn back. After a certain point I can see for a fact that they don't want to live and that's when I kill them. Though most of the ones that come here now aren't under my influence when they come in."

'So he hates humanity but isn't the sole reason people die here.' she concluded. "Then why do so many come here to die if not because of you?"

Naruto frowned a bit, "It's because in my darker years I killed so many that it became associated with death. Many often call for me to purify their souls before committing the act." Naruto said before turning to see 'Vlad' finishing off the last of his werewolves. "So Vlad, do you want me to liberate you like you did to these people?" Naruto asked the vampire who frowned at his question.

"Only a human can kill a monster like me, and you're no human."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion but smiled none the less. "What a stupid idea. You talk as if humans are better than monsters. How idiotic. There are countless humans who are worse than the majority of monsters."Naruto said dodging a few of the bullets fired at him.

"Said the guy claiming to have created them." Alucard said firing dozens of rounds at the redhead who dodged them all with eases.

"I created a large amount of them yes but there are a few that were created by other vampires. Several years ago during what you call World War Two a large amount were created through artificial means. Plus there are a few monsters that can breed or add new members through some sort of ritual." Naruto explained to him. Neither of the Hellsing members bothered questioning how he knew about the research the Nazis did in vampirism since he already seemed to know so many things in the first place. "But of course they are but a pale shadow of the ones I made and even then some of mine are stronger than others. You for example are one of my finest works and together with the suffering you held in your heart made you into quite the vampire." Naruto continued to explain.

Alucard narrowed his eyes on the man who took his humanity. He always believed that immortality should be earned not given or taken. Knowing that he was given it and that this man did it as a sort of punishment didn't sit right with him. At first he thought it a gift but after countless years he saw it as a curse that forced him to forever walk the earth. "Alucard we're done here." Integra said as she walked away. Alucard nodded but had the slightest look of disappointment. 'I know that Alucard can't beat him. This is a waste of time plus I have to do some thinking about what he said." The blond woman thought as she and her servant walked away from the 'god'. They had learned more than they thought they would. She also knew that Alucard had a bit to think about finding out that he was given his power not by drinking the blood of his men and forsaking god but by this being who seeked to punish him by letting him live out his wish until he realized how much of a curse it was.

Hellsing Manor

Integra and Alucard arrived back at their base of operation in England to the sound of gunfire and insane laughter. A very familiar laugh that shook the ground. "Oh bloody no…" Integra said under her breath as they walked through the entrance to find several of their men unconscious, Walter was tied up and hanging from the ceiling and on the desk with several guns pointed at his head was the same being they encountered back in Japan.

"What the hell are you doing here in England?" Integra asked feeling a major headache building up as the redhead sat on the desk with the same smirk he had on in Japan. He didn't even look the least bit worried about the guns to his face. 'Of course considering what he did back there it's no surprise.' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra but he caught me off guard and tied me up before I could remove him." Walter apologized looking a bit embarrassed for being taken out so easily as he had been. Normally he was one of the strongest in the manor beside Alucard himself but this man had not only managed to sneak up on him but tie him up before he could even use his wires.

"It's fine. Not even Alucard was able to best him in battle." She said much to the old butler's surprise. It wasn't everyday that someone bested their trump card...actually it hadn't really happened at all. "So what the bloody hell are you doing here demon?" She demanded from him.

"Demon?!" Naruto yelled in mock shock. "I'll have you know Sir Integra that I am no demon. I am the great and powerful Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde yelled as he jumped into a pose only for his head to be blown off by several holy bullets. "Now that's just rude." Naruto's voice echoed from his body while his head reformed itself. "As for why I'm here...well I guess you can say you and Vlad there peeked my curiosity so I decided to tag along with you."

Both anyone could say anything he appeared next to Alucard. "Now lets have some father-son bonding time." He said before laughing madly. If Alucard could become paler, he would as the blond dragged him through a black portal. "Lets go to the carnival!" They heard Naruto's voice yell followed sounds of struggling.

Everyone stared at the portal before the two walked out frowning. "I'll be in your office Sir Integra." He muttered before storming away. Alucard didn't say anything but phased through the floor.

Walter looked a bit confused, "Wait. Alucard has a son?!" He yelled out.

The blond british woman pinched the bridge of her nose sighing. "No. More like he is Alucard's father." Now that really shocked everyone there especially Walter who had worked with the vampire for years during World War Two and after he was freed years later.

"F-f-f-father?" The old man stuttered. The thought of a being who might be even stronger than the vampire was unthinkable. In one word it was mind-blowing.

"Well more like he was the one who made Alucard into a vampire...along as the one who created werewolves if what we saw was any indication." Integra stated. It was at this point that Walter was unable to come up with anything to say. "I also believe that he is even stronger than Alucard considering that he toyed with him in Japan." Integra said before walking to her office. No doubt preparing for another heachache thanks to the so called. 'God of Monsters.' The suited woman reached her office only to find the blond waiting for her. "So why are you here?" she asked the redhead who shrugged.

"Like I said. I find you're little group interesting and there are a few things that need to be fixed." Naruto said as he hopped off her desk and walked pass her. "Many will die. I hate humanity for the most part but those that don't deserve to die yet will be affected by what is coming."

"I thought you said only one in ten million were pure?" Integra questioned his motives which seemed to change from what he said back in Japan.

Naruto smirked once again showing his sharpened canines, "I know. Only a small amount of people are pure hearted but I decided to give humanity one last chance. So please take care of me." Naruto said smiling before running off.

"This is going to be one massive headache." Integra sighed to herself.

* * *

There you go! I really wanna here what you guys though about the pilot of the story. Were you guys shocked how Alucard was bested by Naruto? What about Naruto's personality? I say this now, thousands of years have left Naruto very bitter with humanity. Naruto created most BUT not all monsters since a few can create others like a vampire could.

So please leave a review on your thoughts! Now I have to...study for Calculus. (Sigh)

Well later then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this took forever to get out but I managed to do this and Will of Fire in one day. This got every positive feed back and I got to say that I enjoy writing this. And as for the whole should I let Naruto have Integra along with Seras...well I'm still not sure. Well that's a thought for another day.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of a church's cross as he watched a horde of ghouls surrounding a squad of humans. At the head of the small army of undead was a vampire which had just killed another human by drinking her blood and added another minion to her little army. 'Disgusting.' the redhead though as he stood up on the cross and jumped out in front of the group of humans.

He had been asked by Integra to investigate a vampire attack in a rural village a few miles from london while Alucard was busy with with another mission. Luckily for herhe decided to see how strong some of the other vampires were in England. It was easy to say that he was extremely disappointed and rather irritated by how weak they were.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire asked as she threw away the drained husk of human she killed. Naruto just stood there looking over the small army of ghouls. He growled when his eyes landed on the woman. Behind him the humans were shivering at the sight of the horned man.

"A devil." one of the men whispered as he pulled his cross out from under his shirt and held it close to his body. Several other humans followed suit and shuffled together away from the ghouls and Naruto. A few of them started praying for their lord to grant them salvation from the monsters in front of them

Naruto looked back at the man who spoke and gave him a toothy grin. Their eyes widened at the sight of the third eye on his forehead. "Oh don't be so mean human. After all I'm here to save you from this fake." Naruto said in a tone drenched in amusement. The sight of these people cowering before him was hysterical in his eyes. He chuckled a few times before looking at the vampire who sneared at him.

"Who are you calling a fake! Does this look fake you freak!" The vampire yelled pointing a finger at him. Naruto just smirked as the army of undead humans charged at him. The human turned away not wanting to see someone else get ripped apart by the ghouls. "Die you bloody bastard!" She yelled as her ghouls bit and clawed at the immortal. The vampire laughed maniacally as Naruto's body was torn to pieces at her minions. "How do you like that?! So much for your arrogant ass!" She yelled out laughing at the ruined body.

"How pathetic." the redhead's voice echoed around them. The vampire gasped as the ghouls who had eaten pieces of the man exploded as Naruto's body reformed to it's original state. The vampiric woman gasped at the sight of the man rapidly healing to such an extent. "Let me show you my power." Naruto said as he held out his right hand. The remaining ghouls had nearly reached him before he acted. "Shinra Tensei." Naruto said. The remaining ghouls around him were ripped apart into a shower of gore that even caused a few of the humans watch to throw up from the gruesome sight. Some were even splashed by the splatter of blood, organs, and bones. Not even a drop of blood stained Naruto's pristine robe however as he walked towards the vampire. It was almost as if even in death the remains of the victims feared him.

The blood on the ground seemed to move away out of his path. The female vampire cried out in fury as he minions were slaughtered by the man who was stopping her from killing the humans. "Go to hell!" She yelled charging at the redhead. Naruto sighed at the sight. To him she was moving in slow motion. Just as she came within arm's reach, Naruto lashed out and grabbed her by the throat before with his left hand she could even touch him. Her hands shot to her throat which was slowly being crushed in the man's grip. "Let...go." She rasped out. While having her throat crushed wouldn't kill a vampire, it still limited the amount of air she had to speak with. Her hands desperately tried to claw at his grip in a hopeless attempt to escape. "Let...go...of ...me" she wheezed out.

"You are a stain upon my name." Naruto said as raised his right hand and aligned it with her heart. "You were not born from my blood nor the blood of my sons and daughters or their sons and daughters. You are a fake! A false vampire who is nothing more than a fourth rate wannabe created by some pathetic human." He yelled out at the woman. The earth under him cracked from the power he was releasing. "Now I Naruto Uzumaki, the God of Monsters will wipe you from this world." He said before plunging his hand into her heart. The woman gasped as her heart was pierced by the man's hand. Tears of blood streaked down her face as her body started shutting down. "Perish." With that her body exploded leaving only her neck and head in his hand.

The redhead carelessly tossed the head over his shoulder. The severed head bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop right in front of the group over surviving humans. He chuckled at the looks of horror on the faces of the mortals. A black portal opened in front of front of him, the blond waved to the terrified group as the portal closed behind him.

Subsequently another black portal opened near the village of Cheddar allowing the redhead to walk right into the ruined village. A whistle escaped his lips as he strolled through the village. Blood covered the roads and houses while the bodies of the dead laid scattered on the ground. "I guess Alucard was a bit late." Naruto said looking up at the moon. He couldn't help but smile at the red shading the moon had tonight. It brought back a few memories of the effort he and the alliance went through to bring peace.

In the distance he could hear gunfire and the moans of ghouls. Naruto yawned walking towards the sound. As he walked he didn't care if he stepped on any of the dead bodied. None of they really mattered to him since if they were turned to ghouls it meant that they had at least some darkness in them. He had decided to make the system work so that if someone who was wholly good was bitten they would either die instantly or turn into a vampire. It was the only other natural way around ghoulification other than being a virgin. As much as he hated humanity he couldn't bare the sight of a pure soul being turned into such a hideous beast.

Entering the nearby forest he quickly came across the carnage from Alucard's battle. All around the trees laid dead bodied with massive holes in their heads or hearts. He he continued to walk past the piles of corpus he came upon a sight that made him both happy, intrigued, and royally pissed off.

He had walked in on Alucard turning a dieing blond woman into a vampire. What made him happy was that he felt the girl was one of the few extremely rare cases where one was wholly good and he was saving her life. It intrigued him since he had only sensed Alucard turn one other person into a vampire before in the past making this a once in a lifetime event. However he was also pissed off because he could tell from the bullet wound that went straight through the woman's heart that it was Alucard that shot her in the first place. In short the girl didn't deserve the curse of being a monster but now needed it.

Alucard finished drinking from the girl and turned to Naruto who was walking towards him. "If you're looking for a fight I already took care of things here." The vampire said smirking as he stood up. The redhead couldn't help but smirk at his 'son''s attitude.

"Well then I guess there is only one thing left for me to do now then." Naruto said to Alucard before his fist shot forward. The vampire king didn't even have a second to react to the sudden attack from the god. Alucard's head was knocked clean off by the force of the impact of the punch. Naruto sighed as he picked up the now undead woman. "I'll see you back at the manor." Naruto said cheerful before a portal opened under him allowing Naruto to fall straight through and into an empty bedroom in the hellsing basement.

The former blond flicked his wrist turning the woman's bloodied police uniform into a soft soft pair of orange pajamas with red foxes running in random directions. "Stupid brat." Naruto said as he thought about Alucard. He really never expected him to last this long especially with the religious focus back then but he couldn't really say he didn't like the fact that he survived this long. It certainly made things more interesting. He had also removed quite a few humans that he had wanted gone.

The former redhead sat down in a chair next to the bed and fell asleep as he waited for Alucard and Integra to return from Cheddar. He would have loved to be there when Integra verbally tore down Alucard when he told her he just turned a woman into a vampire. His nap didn't last long passed a few hours as the blond police girl woke up screaming. He tried to hold in his laughter as she checked her body for any signs that what had happened to her was not a dream.

"It was a dream?" She asked herself as she looked over the room until her eyes landed on Naruto sitting next to her with a tooth grin that showed his rather sharp teeth. Her eyes jumped to the two horns on his head and then to the third eye on his forehead. "WAAAH! Are you the devil!" She yelled leaning away from him, her hair was standing on edge nearly resembling his old hair style.

Naruto laughed at the way she acted, it was almost comedic in nature. "No...well maybe. Nah I'm a god." Naruto said as his horns retracted and the third eye closed giving him a more human look. Thanks to his control over the physical world through Yin and Yang chakra he had learned a long time ago that he could be whatever he wanted. Hell he could always go back to what he looked like in his prime but rather liked look young with long red hair. "But he may be." Naruto added point to the other side of the bed where Alucard was sitting.

"Wah!" She yelled as the sudden sight of the vampire. Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter as she fell off the bed and onto the stone floor. The blonde police girl crawled back onto the bed rubbing her sore behind. "Wait, so you're a god?" She asked pointing at Naruto who nodded. "And you're a vampire?" She then asked Alucard who nodded. "What happened to me?!" She yelled out. Naruto smirked as he floated over next to Alucard and wrapped his arm around Alucard's neck.

"The brat here decided to sacrifice you to kill the vampire who attacked that village. Apparently he also decided to turn you into a vampire because...I really don't know why. Maybe he actually does have a heart." Naruto said crushing Alucard's neck between his arm.

"Why do you insist on killing me? At this rate I may have to worry about dying in a few years." Alucard joked with the man who had turned him from human into vampire centuries ago. He couldn't say that he was fond of the redhead since he treated him like a child and would take every opportunity to make the seem like an idiot.

"Because you turned an innocent woman into a monster because you were to lazy to find a way of kill the damn priest without killing her." Naruto stated flicking Alucard in the head causing it to snap back from the force. "Now as punishment you have to go fishing with me." He said trying to drag Alucard through a portal.

The vampire sighed as he blew off half of Naruto's skull. The police girl gasped at the act of violence only to watch in awe as the blood and bone stopped in mid air then retreated back into the redhead and reformed the damaged area. ""What the hell!?" She yelled as Naruto laughed and appeared beside her.

"Calm down. I am immortal after all." Naruto said laughing at the face the girl was making.

"So police girl, how does it feel now that you're a vampire?" Alucard asked the girl who was still extremely nervous. Naruto couldn't hold it against her, it wasn't everyday that someone found themselves turned into a vampire and talking to another vampire and a borderline god.

"I'm a vampire?" she asked taking out a mirror and smiled. The newly elongated fangs were easily noticed among her teeth. Her head dropped as she realized that what the blond had said was correct. "So what do I do now?" She asked the two immortals who looked at one another.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I guess Integra will most likely make you Alucard's partner and ward since he became your master when he turned you and made you his fledgling." Naruto answered just as Integra walked into the room with Walter following behind. The blond smiled when he saw Integra walk in but scowled when he saw Walter. He knew that the old butler was up to something. He could feel the malefic intent rolling of him even though it was extremely well hidden, he doubted even Alucard could sense it. He didn't know much about the man other than what he had heard from Integra and Alucard. Apparently he used to be quite the bloodthirsty monster hunter back when he was younger which was nothing like the calm and collected butler he was now.

Integra on the other hand was different. The reason he liked Integra was because she one of the two people who could keep Alucard in check, the other being himself. That itself was a great achievement. Every few could claim to be able to do that.

"You're too loud Police girl. I don't care if you're a vampire, you're still english. Have some manners." She said standing at the door smoking a cigar. Naruto frowned at the woman's smoking habit, he never understood why people smoked. Sure it relieved the stress at time but could cause even more stress later on in life.

The blond girl head dropped. "So I'm really a vampire?" She asked the group again. "So where are we now?" she asked the older blond who smiled as she began to go over the current location and what they were.

"This is our headquarters. We are called the Hellsing Organization. We are the monsters that protect the people from the other monsters. Given your current state it is only natural that you would join us." She said while Walter walked over to the police girl and handed her a yellow hellsing uniform. "We've received word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire Police Girl." Integra ordered before walking away with Walter closing the door behind them. Alucard smirked as he phased into the wall leaving the blond woman with the redhead.

Naruto finally had the chance to take in her image. She had medium length golden blond hair that covered her forehead and right eye tied back into a spiky ponytail. Her eyes were the same color as his. She had fairly broad shouldered torso but at the same time had very voluptuous figure. He was sure his old godfather Jiraiya would right an entire book around her.

Naruto stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "What your name by the way police girl?" Naruto asked the blond girl. He was sure that Alucard and Integra already knew but she was here now so why not just ask the girl.

"Seras, Seras Victoria." She responded cutely. Naruto smiled and created a portal in front of the door. He felt strange, for the first time in years he felt like genuinely being friendly with another being. The only other person who came remotely close was Integra but that was because of her attitude. Seras on the other hand was just that innocent.

"Well Seras, I'm sorry for what happened to you but just remember. Just because you're a monster now doesn't mean you have to behave like a monster." Naruto said as he walked into the darkness of his portal which closed behind him leaving the police girl alone. Seras looked down at the uniform before nodding to herself and started to change into the uniform.

Naruto reappeared in the sky outside of an orphanage in Italy. His appearance had changed so that his hair was now smooth and golden blond while his eyes were green with a slightly sad look to them. His skin had paled a bit and his robes had been replaced with one similar to that of a priest only with golden armor over it. A malefic smirk stretched across his face as created several golden wings coming out of his back.

The smirk was then replaced with a kind smile as he descended from the sky down to a large man with spiky blond hair which flattened at the top and a scar on his left cheek. He wore round glasses over his green eyes. His outfit consisted of a large grey cassock with a white trim and a blue interior over a black shirt and pants. Around his neck was a golden cross hanging loosely. He wore a white glove on each hand with 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven' on the right glove while on the left glove it said 'Speak with the Dead'.

"Priest." Naruto's voice resonated over the entire orphanage. The blond man looked up as Naruto decided from the sky. The 'god' used his power to manipulate the clouds into gather together leaving a single gap for light to escape over him. The scene was almost divine in nature as the 'God of Monsters' imitated an angle.

"What the…" the large man said as watched the man come down from the sky and land before him. Several thoughts were running through his head about what he had just witnessed. "Who are you?" He said. His voice had a thick scottish accent to it which took Naruto a second to figure out what he had said.

Naruto smiled at the man, he seemed to radiate light as he retracted his wings back into his body. "I am the angel Michael." Naruto said to the christian man who narrowed his eyes on the now blond man. It was obvious that he was suspicious of the former redhead in front of him. "I can sense that you don't believe me. How about I prove it by performing a miracle right before your eyes." He said as he floated over to a dying tree.

The blond man watched as the tree regained it's health within the span of a few seconds. Orange flowers blossomed among the newly grown green leaves of the tree. The large man's eyes widened at the sight but still remained cautious if the man. "That's a neat trick ya have there, but still there are demons who can do the same and even some who can transform." he said drawing a bayonet. Naruto looked the weapon. He could see small golden seals running along the blade and handle.

'They were able to reinvent seals?! Interesting! This church is much craftier than I originally thought.' He said before looking over the larger blond. What he saw really caught his attention. The man had a chakra system! He didn't know whether to be impressed or completely pissed off by them recreating what he took away from humanity. 'No doubt, they extracted pieces of chakra from some of my earlier monsters.' Naruto thought to himself. Unlike the more modern monsters, the first ones he created were imperfect and lacked any sort of mind but retained pieces of his chakra which made them extremely powerful.

He also knew that over the years a few humans numbering in less than a dozen had been able to gain small amounts of power either by randomly being able to tap into Nature Energy or by some mean involving him or his 'children'. This however was unlike any other person he had encountered before. It was not the highest amount of chakra he had ever seen in a human post the shinobi age, but it was the first time he had seen someone gain a chakra by human science.

Deep inside he was feeling the urge to kill the man and get rid of whoever made it possible for anyone to replicate the chakra of the old human era. He could feel the desire to strip this man of the power humans were never meant to have. However a larger part of him wanted to see what was stronger- his creations or the results of human ingenuity. Oh he couldn't wait to see a fight like Alucard battle this man.

Naruto smiled again and opened himself up for an attack showing that he wasn't afraid of the holy weapon. Anderson stared at him for a few more seconds before stabbing at the blond in the stomach with the bayonet. The blonde smirked as he moved faster than Anderson could see and caught the blade. Alexander watched the holy markings on the blade vanish rapidly. Seeing as the blond had no reaction to the holy power that would have severely weakened and hurt nearly all monsters he withdrew his blade. The fact that the man had absorbed the 'holy energy' proved that he wasn't a demon.

"I apologize but I needed to make sure you weren't a monster." he said before looking back at the building. "These kids mean more to me than almost anything other than my religion." He said before looking back at the angelic blond. "Is there anything I can help you with Lord Michael." He asked politely.

Naruto smirked on the inside now that the man had believed his story to some degree. He could tell that he hadn't completely tricked the man but enough to gain some level of acceptance."I just wanted to warn you about Hellsing's ultimate weapon-Alucard and give you a gift." He said smirking as he handed the man a wooden case. The look on the 'angel's' face made the blond priest a bit cautious but he took the box anyways. "This is a very powerful relic from long ago. Trust me when I say you should only use this against Alucard or an even more powerful being." Naruto said to the priest.

'Either way this could be a valuable asset to the church.' Anderson thought to himself as he looked over the box. He could feel the power coming from the other side of the wood calling to be used. 'I better take this to Matthew.' He thought before turning his attention back to the blond angel who was gone.

Out of the orphanage a young child came running out. "Father Anderson! Look! Look!" she yelled holding her arm out. "My burns are gone!" She yelled in joy as she tackled the large man. Anderson's eyes widened slightly. None of their best medics could heal the burns the young girl had yet they had vanished without a reason.

'Unless...' He thought as he looked up at the sky. "I wonder…"

Back in England Naruto flew into one of the windows into Integra's office. His appearance rapidly changed back into the form he usually wore. He knew that if his 'boss' ever found out what he had just done, she would throw a fit but he couldn't help but help set this match up. "I wonder if he will end up using that cursed nail...only time will tell." Naruto muttered to himself second before Integra walked into her office.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" The chronic cigar smoker asked the redhead who sat on her desk. The woman couldn't help but enjoy the presence of the man before her. While it was clear he didn't see her as a superior or equal like Alucard did he did help with more than just fighting. He had quickly proved to her to be a master strategist thanks to his many years fighting humans and monsters alike.

"Did you know that humans could create monsters and chakra systems?" Naruto asked as he created two cups out of his chakra and filled them with scotch. Integra looked a bit curious and sat down in her chair. "On my mission before I fought an incomplete vampire. It was clear as day that she had vampire powers, but she was much weaker than any other vampire I've seen. Even her scent was a mixture of human and vampire. Not even after a dozen generations would my blood dilute so much with a line of vampires. This leads me to believe that someone else is turning humans into vampires using a different process." Naruto explained his suspicions to the woman.

Integra sighed before drinking the liquor Naruto had poured for her, "I know what you mean. Something like that happened years ago during World War Two. The Nazis discovered a way to turn humans vampire imposters. Alucard and Walter were part of the special group created to defeat this threat. If what you said is true then I fear what may be happening under our noses but for now this is all speculation." Integra explained to the power being what she knew about the supernatural events of the last world war.

"Very well." Naruto said as he got off her desk. "I guess I'll have to find whoever is doing this and punish them for perverting my bloodline. As for the church, I guess I'll leave them be for now. I mean if this place can have someone like Alucard, I guess it's only fair then get one too. As long as they don't go overboard" Naruto said to Integra who wasn't the happiest person to hear that he wasn't going to do anything about the Catholics for now.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Integra asked.

"How about we go on date later?" Naruto said as charming as he could but overall ended up looking rather cheesy.

"Get out." Integra said deadpanning.

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit shorter than the last chapter but I wanted to at least post something for this story. I also updated Will of Fire so be sure to check it out if you haven't

Please leave a review with your thoughts and questions on the chapter.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry that I took so damn long to put this out but you finals and I got a job today...ugh. I really hate doing work but I need money! Any way thank you all for waiting. I'm starting to lean more towards the pairing being just Naruto/Seras but it's not 100% that their will be no interga.

*****One thing. If any of you are very religious and are easily offended by anyone rejecting it I would warn you to read this chapter and the rest of the story with caution if not avoid the story completely. I don't see anything majorly offensive but I'm not sure about you guys, I know a few religious people who would freak if they read what Naruto said. lol I think reading half of my stories may be considered a sin.

* * *

Naruto sat on the top of the Hellsing mansion as he watched the guards patrolling the grounds. Both Alucard and Seras had been sent away on a mission and here he was watching over the place in case of any attack. Since coming to England he had learned that he had been paying enough attention to the state of the world. The amount of false vampires he could sense was a crime against his name. But he was able to sense two beings among them that weren't human made monstrosities.

"So the two of you are alive." Naruto said smiling at the full moon above him. "I can't wait to see how well you do against your brother." The former blond said as he used his power to turn the moon into a scarlet red for a brief moment before letting it return to it's normal state. Miles away two being turned their attention to the moon as it flashed red and smiled.

"_Naruto get over here!" _Naruto heard Integra yell over the intercom. Naruto laughed as he sunk into the ground and fell through into the blond woman's office. Turning towards her he saw Walter standing by her side holding a platter with a cup of tea on it. Once again he got the same negative feelings coming from him but ignored it since the old human while skilled was nothing to him.

"Ah Integra, have you finally decided to accept my offer for a date?" Naruto asked jokingly before he saw the pointed glare she was giving him. "Oh fine, what's so important that you're giving me that look?" Naruto asked as he formed a chair out of thin air to sit on.

"There are two reasons really. First is that I have received intel from one of our spies that the Vatican is sending it's secret weapon to the same location as Alucard and Seras." She said handing him a folder.

Inside the folder were papers and pictures of the very same man that he had met before. One of the few men who could still use a form of chakra in one way or another- Alexander Anderson. "Well this is interesting." Naruto said with a slight smile as he read over the man's profile. The man was very impressive from what he was reading. The man was overall an enhanced human with a very high regeneration speed, not close to his own but impressive none the less. "So what do you want me to do? I'm sure Alu-chan can handle it." Naruto said as he handed her back the folder.

Integra sighed as she folder her hands in front of her mouth, "I'm not worried about Alucard, I'm worried about the police girl. I wouldn't put it past Alucard to feint defeat in order to test her. However I'm sure that at her current level she is no match for someone like Anderson. I want you to go and make sure that she is not killed or injured beyond repair." the leader of the Hellsing Organization explained to the horned man who didn't think twice before nodding and accepting the mission. "And the second part was- Why the bloody hell did you turn the moon red?!" She yelled at the deity.

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to mess with the humans of this world. I'm betting you that somewhere in the world some overly religious people are panicking about their pathetic _god_ punishing them for some idiotic reason." Naruto said smirking as he thought about how the people would react. It was a lie on his part but it did amuse him.

"Watch your tongue Naruto, we may be monster hunters but we're still tied to the English Church." Integra said to the man who stopped laughing. It slightly unnerved her how blank the stare he was giving her was.

The air of tension was shattered when Naruto started laughing madly, "Like I even care!" Naruto yelled as he leaned back on the chair he had summoned. "Now, I'm only working with you on a whim. I don't care about your religious beliefs nor anyone elses, I do not and will not worship your god nor any other religion's gods. Nor do care for this country of yours" Naruto elaborated before releasing a bit of his power causing the walls and windows to crack. The floor under him splintered from the pressure his power was putting on it. "What I do care about is the few people in the world who are innocent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Integra said relatively annoyed as she was forced into agreeing. Nothing the blond had said was new news to her. Seeing as he was a god himself it wouldn't make sense for him to worship another. The fact that he wasn't loyal to England made her weary of sending him on many missions.

Naruto smiled and stood up, "Good, then I'll be off." Naruto said as he head towards the door of the office. "And Walter…" Naruto said looking back over his shoulder at the butler who was silently glaring at him. "...don't do anything you'll regret later." Naruto stated before falling into a portal that he made under himself.

"I still don't understand why you let him join Hellsing." Walter said looking at the spot where the powerful entity last stood before leaving them. "For all we know he could turn on us, wouldn't it be best to try and have him sealed away or killed?" He suggested to his boss.

Integra looked over at Walter from the corner of her eyes, "I know where you're coming from Walter, but you didn't see what I saw in Japan. Without even trying he bested Alucard in combat and he's also according to him the one who gave Alucard his powers." Integra said to the elderly man who listened to every word she said to him. "None of us, not even Alucard would be able to comprehend the full extent of his powers. Like Alucard he is one who if he betrays us, we can't stop him." She said in a depressed tone.

"I truly never imagined a being so much more powerful than Alucard." Walter whispered to himself but Integra was barely able to hear him.

"There is nothing we can do but hope he never turns his back on us." She said as she pulled out a cigar. Walter nodded and lit the roll for her before they continued their conversation. Neither of them noticed a black bird set on a branch a few feet from the window. It looked like a normal crow with the expectations of it's eyes. The right one was white like those of a blind man while the other was read with a pinwheel shaped pupil. The bird stayed their for the rest of the conversation before fading away.

Ireland (With Naruto)

Naruto laughed to himself. His left eye was closed as he walked towards the sound of combat. "She's smart not to trust me, but that only makes me even more interested in this little group of hers." Naruto said as he held out his hand and waited for the same bird that spied on Integra to fly out of the shadows.

The bird circled around him before it landed on his hand. Naruto smiled at the bird, "Thanks for your help Itachi." Naruto said to the bird who seemed to nod before fading away again. Naruto smiled as he looked out at the mansion. The sound of gunfire was echoing all the way to where he was. "Well lets see how it's all going." Naruto said as he formed a portal.

The redhead arrived in time to see Seras go wild as she started slaughtering ghouls left and write in a mad frenzy. He couldn't help but feel saddened that the influence of his creations could turn such an innocent person into a savage killer. He saw how she was about to drink the blood. "Seras!" Naruto said as he used his power to calm the vampire in her.

The female vampire's once blood red eyes returned to their normal state before she fell back into his arms. "You know you didn't have to do that." Naruto heard Alucard say behind him. "She was about to finally become a real vampire yet you stopped her from ascending to the state of a true vampire." The powerful vampire said sounding annoyed at what his 'father' had done to his fledgling.

"Unlike you Alu-chan she didn't become a vampire because she held a deep seeded darkness like you did." Naruto said as he stood up with her in his arms. The woman had been knocked out when the redhead's power forced back the vampire instincts she had gained from her transformation. "She's innocent on all accounts. You may have tainted with our blood but I will not let one of the few innocent humans lose their humanity." Naruto said much the the annoyance of the red-clad vampire.

Before Alucard could respond Naruto waved his hand creating a massive gust of wind that knocked back a few incoming bayonets. The two powerful entities looked back to see someone who truly made Naruto smile.

On the other end of the hallway was none other than Alexander Anderson. 'It seems that the battle between these two is closer than I first thought...no he doesn't have the nail with him.' Naruto thought to himself. He cursed mentally at the fact that he wasn't going to be able to see the battle he wanted. "Alucard, handle this man. I'll take Seras somewhere safe." Naruto said to his 'son' before a portal opened under him allowing him to fall down into the abyss.

"Running away are you?" Anderson said in a slightly disappointed tone before noticing that that Alucard hadn't left yet. "Well at least I still have one vampire to slay." Anderson said smirking before charging at Alucard with his bayonets.

Naruto dropped down into Sera's room in the hellsing mansion and placed her into her coffin. As he was closing the lid he noticed that she seemed very uncomfortable in the cushioned box. "Must her human side rejecting the idea of sleeping in a place like that." Naruto said before thinking about a solution for her problem.

"**Banbutsu Sozo." **Naruto said as he used the power he had gained from becoming in a sense a new Kaguya. Yin and Yang energy flowed out of his palms and merged together and started to materialize a large king sized bed. The blond smiled at his creation, it had taken him years to fully master but now he was confident that he could easily make anything a professional craftsman or artist could.

Picking up the blond police girl Naruto carried her over to the newly formed bed and placed her softly on it. His almost warmed his heart the how much more comfortable the vampiress was in her new bed. "One last thing." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her forehead and let his power flow into her. Seras glowed red for a few seconds before the glow faded away. 'There. Now you no longer have to sleep on the soil of your grave.' Naruto thought to himself before deciding to check on Alucard.

He saw no point of leaving a weakness like that on someone who he already knew wouldn't abuse her power. His original reason for creating that 'law' that the vampires had to follow was to limit the area they could travel to in case they ever become too powerful for their own good. Aside from Alucard very few had achieved the level where he would even take notice of them. Most vampires now were merely descendants of the one he had created and were a pale shadow of his original works.

(With Alucard)

Both the vampire and the Vatican agent charged at one another with their weapons in hand. With Seras taken out by his 'father' he decided that it would be best not to go down quickly like the planned in order for Seras to drink his blood. 'Sometimes I really hate that redheaded idiot.' Alucard though as he ducked under one of Anderson's bayonets and tried to shoot the man in the chest only to miss my a hair.

Alexander jumped back and threw both his bayonets at him. Both weapons curved in mid air leaving a white blur behind. The vampire jumped over them and fired his gun hitting the vampire hunter in the left arm. He growled a bit when he saw the silver bullet pushed out of the man's body by the regenerating flesh.

"I'll kill you heathen!" Anderson yelled as as six more holy bayonets came out of his sleeves. The iscariot swung his arms sending the bayonets flying at undead enemy so fast that the windows on the walls shattered as they passed them. Alucard brought up his gun and shot most of them out of the air but one managed to hit him in the stomach.

'He can summon weapons like that bastard.' Alucard though as he grabbed the weapon that was lodged in his abdomen and despite the burning feeling he was able to pull it out. "You remind me of that bastard." Alucard said but he couldn't help but grin a bit at the fact that a human could fight like that.

"I don't need your praise you dracula!" Anderson as he ran at the vampire picking up with of his bayonets on the way. The powerful vampire dispersed into a flurry of bats and reformed an arm behind the vampire hunter and shot him several times in the back. The judas priest ignored the pain of having the bullets pierced his skin and threw a blade back hitting Alucard's hand, nailing it to the wall.

Alucard's hand melted into shadows as his body reformed itself. Anderson's eyes narrowed on the vampire who smirked at the priest before charging at him once again. Anderson grinned at how the fight was going and charged as well. Naruto appeared in one of the corners of the hall and hid in the shadows to watch the fight.

'Very impressive. Alucard isn't going all out but the human isn't bad.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the two. Much to his surprise Anderson managed to nail Alucard to the wall where his arm was once stuck and decapitated the vampire. 'Alucard must have sensed me. Well I might as well treat him to the show he deserves.' Naruto said in thought before stepping out of the darkness and starting to walk towards the judas priest clapping.

Anderson smirked to himself as he 'defeated' the vampire who had challenged him. He had to admit that the battle was much harder than he had originally thought...well he may have underestimated him even if he had gotten a warning from an 'angel'. It was then that he heard the sound of clapping coming from the other end of the hall. Turning back he saw Naruto walking towards him with a large smirk on his face. "What the hell are you?" Anderson asked as he had never seen a creature like the one before him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the father of the current monster race and overall badass." Naruto introduced himself with a proud smile on his face. Anderson tensed at the title the redhead had given himself. "I see you've _defeated_ my son, Alu-chan-feel free to call him that." Naruto said adding a little extra at the end. Alucard's severed head seemed to frown but that went unnoticed by both.

"Son?" Anderson asked questionably before drawing six bayonets in his hands. "Am I correct to assume you a vampire then heathen?" Anderson said but never gave Naruto time to answer as he leaped forward at the former blond. Naruto laughed as he lifted up his hand and pointed his palm at the muscular blond.

"I'm much more than the worms you fight! Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed a burst of force that blew the blond priest back nearly to the end of the hall. "I can guarantee that you've never met someone like me." Naruto said vanishing from Anderson' sight.

"Come out you cow-" He never finished as Naruto appeared over him and stomped his face into the wooden floor causing the entire building to shake. The floor was completely ruined from the impact yet Naruto knew that Anderson had survived. Naruto jumped back and landed right in front of Alucard's body which was still stuck to the wall.

Naruto grabbed Alucard's head by the hairs and smirked at the severed head. "I know what you planned on doing Alu-chan. " Naruto said teasingly before throwing the head back so it landed so the neck connected again. Looking at the priet he saw that he was already getting back. His glasses had been shattered and he had a trail of blood coming from a wound Naruto knew had closed already. "Ready to continue?"

His response was several knives that impaled him through the chest and one through the mouth. Alexander summoned even more blades to try and end the strange horned being before him. "It's over monster." he said to the redhead.

However it was never meant to be as the bayonets that were lodged into Naruto's body shattered as the horned man reached up and grabbed Anderson's weapon by the blade and crushed it with no effort. "Nice try." Naruto said before punching Anderson in the chest. The sound of bones breaking echoed through the halls. The blond gasped as blood gushed out of his mouth. Naruto watched as he fell to a knee and glared up at him. "For a human, you're very impressive, but you aren't ready to face someone like Alucard and you can't even think about trying to kill a god likeme."The god said laughing before he scowled and looked down at Anderson, " You are also the result of what I tried to keep from humanity. You are an example of why I took away the power humanity once held. To think that even a religion that preaches about peace uses it's power to create weapons. Your time to fight for your life will come soon." Naruto said to the man.

"You dare take the title of a god monster! I send you back to hell fo-"before he could finish Naruto opened a portal under him which dropped the man in from to the gates of the Vatican. He didn't care if he told the man more than he needed to know, if he needed he could 'remove' him from this world. But where was the fun in that? No. He wanted to see a grand battle between his creation and the result of humanity using what they should have never had.

"Are you ready to go yet Alucard?" Naruto asked the vampire who now stood fully healed behind him. "I already brought Seras back home." Naruto said as he formed a portal. The two stepped into the void and came out in front of the mansion they called a base.

"What did you do to Seras?" The ancient vampire asked the man who had given him his powers. He had felt something change in his young fledgling soon after Naruto had left with her. To say he was a bit annoyed was to say the least. First his so called 'father' had stopped Seras from drinking the blood which would finally turn her into a full vampire and then he had altered her without his consent.

Naruto smirked once again at the question. He had a feeling this was going to come up the second he had used his power to alter the blond woman. "I just removed one of her weaknesses." Naruto said shrugging.

This statement however did interest Alucard to a degree. He had no desire to have his few remaining weakness removed but was interested in what the red haired god had done. "What did you do?" He asked again.

"I allowed her to be able to sleep as if she was still human. I see no reason for her t be limited to something like a coffin. Even if she isn't human anymore Alucard, she still has a human heart." Naruto answered before they were greeted by Integra who walked out of the front doors to greet them. Judging from the face Integra was making she had overheard what Naruto had said. "Mission accomplished Integra." the god said smirking before walking past her and into the house.

Alucard watched at the man walked through the doors. "He did something to Seras." Alucard told his master. Integra sighed and nodded as she looked at where the blond was with a small frown. She had overheard what the blond had done and even seen it with one of the many cameras placed around the mansion.

"I know that Alucard but from what I can see it was all within reason. If anything he helped her. She was never used to sleeping in a coffin. While I don't necessarily like him messing with one of my workers I don't see any harm in what he did." the blonde english woman said to her servant who nodded understanding what she was saying.

"Still this does bring up the question." Walter said catching the attention of the other two. Both looked over at the old english butler, "If he can turn humans into monsters and the alter those monsters, is there the possibility that he can turn a monster human again?" He continued. Both Alucard's and Integra's eyes widened at the possibility that the man who called himself the God of Monsters may in fact be able to reverse the process.

"You don't think that he would take away Alucard's powers do you?" Integra asked a bit worried. Alucard was their trump card. One of the few weapons they had that could stand a chance against someone like Alexander Anderson or the Captain from the Nazi monster army. Walter was still a powerful warrior but age and lack of combat in her mind had dulled his skills a bit. "Damn it all! Why did we have to take that mission to Japan." Integra cursed. Sure the redhead was an extremely powerful and had done nothing but help for the most part but she just wasn't sure what he wanted.

"He wouldn't take away my powers." Alucard said smirking much to the surprise of the two humans. "After all it wouldn't be any fun for him if he did."

(Later that Night)

Naruto sat on his bed as he flipped through an old looking album full of slightly faded pictures. A few he couldn't help but stop and smile at as he flipped through the pages/ They were full of pictures of him and his teammates and friends. Many were of him and his first wife Hinata Hyuuga and their kids. There was one of an old looking Sasuke standing next to him looking over the village. They were the last connections he had to his old friends who had passed on a long time ago.

The last picture he looked at before he decided to go to sleep was one of him and two young blond boys in what looked to be 1700 Germany.

* * *

There we go! I hoped you all liked it. But who do you think the two blond boys are?

Again sorry if Naruto offended any of you. Please leave a review on the story on you thoughts and possibly ideas or questions. I always love hearing from you guys. But don't ask for spoilers or to make this a large harem. The most this will be is Naruto/Seras/Integra and even that is an IF

Later


End file.
